Theresa
Matron Theresa is the person in charge of Mercia Orphanage east of Manoria and the guardian of the children living there. She's been running Mercia for well over a decade already, since she and her husband Joseph took in Kloe when the latter got separated from her relatives during the Hundred Days War. Even after the war ended, it took Kloe's relatives several months to locate her during which Theresa and Joseph took care of her as if she was their own daughter. Theresa's husband died several years before the events of the game, but Theresa managed to keep going on her own, with Kloe, who developed a strong emotional connection to the orphanage, regularly dropping by in order to help. Currently there are four children living at Mercia: Clem, Mary, Daniel and Polly. There's a large garden in front of the orphanage and Theresa seems to have a green thumb, growing herbs that she uses to brew delicious herbal tea. Since she produces more tea than she and the children could drink on their own, she shares the rest with the owner of the White Magnolia Inn whenever she's in Manoria. One day, while Kloe is visiting, the two of them suddenly hear a ruckus outside. When they go outside to see what it's all about, they find Clem in an argument with Estelle. While Clem denies having stolen Estelle's bracer badge, Theresa knows that the boy has a penchant for troublemaking and tricks him into spilling the beans. She then orders him to return what he stole, which he does. In order to make amends for the trouble caused by Clem, Theresa invites Estelle and Joshua inside for tea and apple pie. Theresa's world is turned upside down later that night when the orphanage unexpectedly catches fire. She hurriedly wakes up the children, but is unable to get out of the burning building due to a wooden beam blocking the door until Lorence appears and helps them escape. The owners of the White Magnolia give them shelter and that's where Estelle and Joshua, who accepted the job of investigating the arson case, meet up with them. They're later joined by Mayor Dalmore, who offers to let them stay at his estate in Grancel. While appreciative of the offer, Theresa's reluctant to accept it due to her memories of the orphanage's current location. When Theresa finds out that Clem overheard her conversation with the mayor and his steward, and particularly Gilbert's accusation towards the raven gang, and has left for Ruan to confront them, Theresa quickly follows Estelle, Joshua and Kloe to the city. After the bracers and Kloe subdued the ravens and Agate intimidated them into submission, Theresa tells Clem that risking his life like that will not bring the orphanage back and asks him to please not endanger himself again. She and Clem then return to Manoria. In order to lift her wards' spirits, Theresa takes them to the school festival and is happy to see them enjoy the school play. After the play is over, Theresa and the children meet the bracers and Kloe backstage to congratulate them on an outstanding performance. That's when Jill and Hans from the student council give her an envelope containing money to rebuild the orphanage; the result of a charity collection they organized during the festival. Reluctant to accept such a gracious gift at first, she eventually relents at Kloe's urging. Matron Theresa and the children are forced to go through one more ordeal on their way back to Manoria when they're robbed by masked assailants who make off with the charity funds and leave Theresa and Carna in a drug-induced sleep. Fortunately, Estelle, Joshua and Kloe manage to track down the thieves and, with the help of Agate, retrieve the money. With the subsequent arrest of Mayor Dalmore, the last obstacle to rebuilding the orphanage gets removed. Matron Theresa is a warm and loving woman who treats the orphans in her care as if they were her own children. She's rather independent as well, running the orphanage on her own after her husband passed away. Because of that independence, she has difficulty accepting help from other people, though she doesn't let her pride overrule what's best for the children in her care. Theresa was named after the real-life Mother Theresa. Relations Matron Theresa is guardian and mother figure to Clem, Mary, Daniel and Polly Having taken her in during the Hundred Days War, she's also a mother figure to Kloe She's on friendly terms with Carla and Rex who give her shelter after the orphanage is destroyed Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Mercia Orphanage) Category:NPCs (Manoria) Category:NPCs (Jenis Royal Academy) Category:NPCs (Chapter 2 FC)